Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel oxabicycloalkane derivatives, their use for controlling plant growth and as herbicides and to herbicidal and plant growth regulating compositions containing these novel derivatives.
Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel oxabicycloalkanes of the formula ##STR2## wherein X is (--CR.sub.4 R.sub.4 --).sub.m in which m is 0 or 1;
Y is (--CR.sub.5 R.sub.6 --).sub.n in which n is 0, 1 or 2;
Z is (--CR.sub.7 R.sub.7 --).sub.p in which p is 1, 2 or 3;
the sum of m +n +p is an integer of from 2 to 5, inclusive;
R.sub.1 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
R.sub.2 is a hydrogen atom or a straight-chain alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; R.sub.3 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 10 carbon atoms; a cyano group; an alkyl group substituted by: a hydroxy group, a cyano group, an alkoxy group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an aryloxy group, a C.sub.1-6 alkylsulfonyl group, an arylsulfonyl group, an aralkylsulfonyl group, an azido group, a C.sub.1-6 -alkoxycarbonyl group, a hydroxycarbonyl group, a phosphoryl group, a phosphoryloxy group, an amine oxide, a carbamoyl, or thiocarbamoyl group in which each nitrogen is substituted by hydrogen or by 1 or 2 alkyl groups containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or R.sub.3 is an alkenyl or alkynyl group containing 2 to 4 carbon atoms; an aryl or aralkyl group, each containing from 6 to 11 carbon atoms including 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl portion and optionally ring substituted by one or more substituents selected from a halogen atom, each having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive, or by an alkyl or alkoxy group containing from 1 to 2 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, each having an atomic number of 9 or 17; or R.sub.3 is a group -CSNH.sub.2, --CO.sub.2, R.sub.8 or --CON(R.sub.8).sub.2 in which R.sub.8 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; or R.sub.3 is an acyl group containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an oxime or an acetal derivative of said acyl group;
each R.sub.4 is independently a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms, a hydroxy group, or an alkoxy group containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or one of R.sub.4 and R.sub.1 together form a carbon-carbon bond;
R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 each independently is a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 2 carbon atoms; or when located on a carbon atom adjacent to the ring oxygen atom then R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 together form an alkylene group containing 4 or 5 carbon atoms;
each R.sub.7 independently is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms; or when n is 0 then R.sub.7 is also a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, or two of R.sub.7 when located on adjacent carbon atoms together form an epoxide ring or a carbon-carbon bond; or when n is 1, then one R.sub.7 on the carbon adjacent to the carbon bearing R.sub.2 is a hydroxy group, a C.sub.7-11 aralkoxy group, or an alkoxy group containing 1 or 4 carbon atoms, and the other R.sub.7 is a hydrogen atom;
both of Q are hydrogen atoms or fluorine atoms;
W is an optionally-substituted unsaturated group of up to 4 carbon atoms or an aromatic or heterocyclic group containing up to 14 carbon atoms; a cycloalkyl group containing 3 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted by alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms; or a secondary alkyl group containing 3 to 10 carbon atoms; and stereoisomer forms or mixtures thereof.
Optional substituents for W include hydroxy; cyano; halogen atoms having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive; or alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenyl or alkynyl of up to 4 carbon atoms; an aminocarbonyl, carboxyl, amino, or alkanoylamino, each of which hydrogen can be substituted for by alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or equivalent kinds of substituents.
For example, W is an alkenyl or alkynyl group containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms; a 4-pyrimidinyl group; a 2-pyrazinyl group; a 3-pyridazinyl group; a 2-pyridinyl group; a 2-furanyl group; a naphthyl group, or a phenyl group optionally substituted by: one or more of hydroxy; cyano; halogen; alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylsulfinyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by halogen; a benzyloxy group; an alkyl group containing 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted by halogen, hydroxy, amino, alkanoylamino, alkoxy or alkylthio; or amino, carboxyl or aminocarbonyl group or equivalent kinds of groups.
Preferably, W is an alkenyl or alkynyl group containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, a 4-pyrimidinyl group; a 2-pyrazinyl group; a 3-pyridazinyl group; a 2-pyridinyl group; a 2-furanyl group or a phenyl group optionally substituted by one or more of halogen, cyano, amino or an alkoxy or alkylthio group containing 1 to 3 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms having an atomic number of 9 or 17, or by an alkyl group containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms having an atomic number of 9 or 17, hydroxy, alkoxy of 1 or 2 carbon atoms or alkylthio of 1 or 2 carbon atoms, and stereoisomer forms or mixtures thereof.
Compounds that possess substantially the same plant growth regulator or herbicidal utility as those described above and can be prepared in like manner are equivalents thereof and include compounds wherein, for example, W is an optionally-substituted, unsaturated, cycloalkyl, secondary alkyl, aromatic or heterocyclic moiety or the like or equivalents thereof, including but not limited to cyano, cyclopropyl or 1-methylcyclopropyl, naphthyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, thiadiazolyl, 2-quinolinyl, 1-isoquinolinyl, pyrrolyl, cyclohexenyl, N-methylimidazolyl, N-methylpyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxazolyl, isothiazolyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, 5-methyl-2-furanyl, and the like.
Non-limiting examples of species of the invention include 2-(benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 6-(benzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(benzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 7-(benzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-(benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-5-oxabicyclo[2.1.1]hexane, PA0 6-(benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropl-5-oxabicyclo[2.1.1]hexane, PA0 5-(benzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.1.1]hexane, PA0 7-(benzyloxy)-1-methyl-5-isopropyl-6-oxabicyclo[3.1.1]heptane, PA0 2-(benzloxy)-1,6,6-trimethyl-7-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octane, PA0 6-(benzyloxy)-1-isopropyl-5-methyl-8-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octane, PA0 8-(benzyloxy)-5,7,7-trimethyl-6-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octane, PA0 8-(benzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octane, PA0 7-(benzyloxy)-1,3,3,-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octane PA0 6-(benzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[3.1.1]heptane, PA0 8-(benzyloxy)-5,7,7-trimethyl-6-oxabicyclo[3.2.2]nonane, PA0 7-(benzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[3.2.2]nonane, and the corresponding 2-methylbenzyl, 2-fluorobenzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl and PA0 2-exo-(2,6-difluorobenzyloxy)-1,4-dipropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-endo-(benzyloxy)-1,4-dibutyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-(trifluororethyl)benzyloxy)-1,4-diethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane PA0 2-exo-(4-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-(1-cyano-1-methylethyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2 .2.1]heptane, PA0 2-endo-(2-methylbenzyloxy)-4-hexyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2,6-dimethylbenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-(1-methoxy-1methylethyl)-7-oxabicy clo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2,4-dichlorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-hexyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-endo-(2-pyridinylmethoxy)-1-ethyl-4-isobutyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-furanylmethoxy)-1-ethyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-methoxybenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-5,6-dichloro-1,4,5,6-tetramethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hepta ne, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-5,6-dibromo-1,4-diethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-(1-methyl-1-phenoxyethyl)-7oxabicyclo[2.2.1]he ptane, PA0 2-endo-(benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-benzyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-(1-methylethenyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]h eptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-(difluoromethoxy)benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-(1-methyl-1-(dimethylamino) ethyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane N-oxide, PA0 2-exo-(2-propynyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(allyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-5,6-epoxy-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-5,6-epoxy-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane PA0 2-exo-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,2-dimethyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hepta ne, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,2-dimethyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hepta ne, PA0 2-endo-(2-(methylthio)benzyloxy)-1,3,3,4-tetramethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hep tane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy-1,3,3,4-tetramethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(3,5-difluorobenzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-4-isopropyl-7--oxabicyclo[2.2 .1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]he ptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-chlorobenzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-pyridinylmethoxy)-1-methyl-4-(1-methylethenyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1] heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-(1-methylethenyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]h eptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-furanylmethoxy-1-methyl-4-(2-butynyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-(2-butynyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane PA0 2-exo-(2,6-dichlorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-(methoxycarbonyl)7-oxabicyclo[2.2. 1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-(methoxycarbonyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]h eptane, PA0 2-exo-(4-(difluoromethoxy)benzyloxy)-1 methyl-4-cyano-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-cyano-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-endo-(benzyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-5-cyano-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-5-cyano-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-methyl-2-propenyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-6-cyano-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept ane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-6-cyano-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(4-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-5-(ethoxycarbonyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2. 1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-5-(ethoxycarbonyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2. 1]heptane, PA0 2-endo-(2-methylbenzyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-6-(ethoxycarbonyl)7-oxabicyclo[2.2. 1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-6-(ethoxycarbonyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2. 1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(5 methylfuranylmethoxy)-1 methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-butynyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-endo-(4-methylbenzyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-3-methoxy-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan e, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-3-methoxy-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane PA0 2-exo-(2-methylbenzyloxy)-4-(1-carboxy-1-methylethyl)-1-methyl-7-oxabicyclo [2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-4-(1-carboxy-1-methylethyl)-1-methyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2 .1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(3-(trifluoromethyl)benzyloxy)-4-(1-methoxycarbonyl-1-methylethyl)-1- methyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-4-(1-methoxycarbonyl-1-methyl-ethyl)-1-methyl-7-o xabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-4-(1-carbamoyl-1-methylethyl)-1-methyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1 ]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-4-(1-(N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl)-1-methylethyl)-1-met hyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-4-(1-azido-1-methylethyl)-1-methyl-7-oxabicyclo[2 .2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-4-(1-bromo-1-methylethyl)-1-methyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hep tane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-1,2,4-trimethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-1,3,3,4-tetramethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-1,4,5,6-tetramethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-1,4,5,6-tetramethyl-5,6-epoxy-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-1,4,5,6-tetramethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5-ene, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-3-chloro-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-ene, PA0 2-exo-(4-pyrimidinylmethoxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan e, PA0 2-exo-(2-pyrazinylmethoxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-cyano-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-carbamoyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-(hydroxycarbonyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2,4-dichlorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hepta ne, PA0 2-exo-(2,5-dichlorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hepta ne, PA0 2-exo-(2-(difluoromethoxy)benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2. 1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2,5-dichloro-3-aminobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2 .1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2,5-dichloro-6-methoxybenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2 .2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2,4-dichlorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hepta ne, PA0 2-exo-(2,5-dichlorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hepta ne, 2-exo-(2,6-dimethylbenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept ane, PA0 2-exo-(2-(trifluoromethyl)benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2. 1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(4-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-chloro-6-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1] heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-methyl-6-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1] heptane, PA0 2-exo-(3-pyridazinylmethoxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan e, PA0 2-exo-(2-cyanobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(cyanomethoxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(.alpha.,.alpha.-difluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo [2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(3-chlorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(4-chlorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(3,4-dichlorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hepta ne, PA0 2-exo-(1-naphthylmethoxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-methylbenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(4-methylbenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-(methoxy)benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan e, PA0 2-exo-(3,5-dichlorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hepta ne, PA0 2-exo-(4-(trifluoromethyl)benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2. 1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(3-(methoxy)benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan e, PA0 2-exo-(4-(methoxy)benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan e, PA0 2-exo-(2-bromobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(3-(trifluoromethoxy)benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2 .1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(4-(trifluoromethoxy)benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2 .1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-4-(1-fluoro-1-methylethyl)-1-methyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]he ptane, PA0 2-exo-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-4-(ethoxycarbonyl)-1-methyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]he ptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-4-cyano-1-methyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-cyanobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-methyl-6-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1] heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-methyl-4-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4- isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-hydroxymethyl)benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]h eptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-(methoxymethyl)benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1] heptane, PA0 2-exo-(4-cyanobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1 ]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(4-ethynylbenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4- isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-ethynylbenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-iodobenzyloxy)-1,4-diethyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(2-aminobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 2-exo-(benzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-thiocarbamoyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane. PA0 6-(2,6-difluorobenzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(benzyloxy)-1-ethyl-3,3-dimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2-(trifluoromethyl)benzyloxy)-1-ethyl-3,3-dimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]oc tane, PA0 6-(2-bromobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-3,3-diethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2,6-dimethylbenzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2,4-dichlorobenzyloxy)-1,3,3-triethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2-(trifluoromethyl)benzyloxy-1-methyl-3,3-diethyl-7-(syn and anti)hydroxy-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(benzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-7-(syn and anti)chloro-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2,6-dichlorobenzyloxy-1-ethyl-3,3-dimethyl-7-(syn and anti)bromo-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(4-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,3,3-trimethyl-7-(syn and anti)methoxy-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane PA0 6-(2-methylbenzyloxy)-1-methyl-3,3-diethyl-7-(syn and anti)ethoxy-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2-furanyloxy-1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(benzyloxy)-1,3,3,8-tetramethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2-propenyloxy)-1,3,3,4-tetramethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,3,3,4-tetramethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2-butynyloxy)-1,3,3,6-tetramethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,3,3,6-tetramethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(3-(trifluoromethyl)benzyloxy)-1,3,3,5-tetramethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]oct ane, PA0 6-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1,3,3,5-tetramethyl-2-oxabicyclo-[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2,6-dimethoxybenzyloxy-1,3,3,5,5-pentamethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2-fluorobenzyloxy-1,3,3,5,5-pentamethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2-chlorobenzyloxy-1,3,3,8-tetramethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2-methylbenzyloxy)-1,4-dimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(2,6-dichlorobenzyloxy-1,3,4-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, PA0 6-(benzyloxy)-1,3-dimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, and the 6-endo and the 1S-6-endo forms of the above compounds. PA0 (.+-.)-2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]he ptane, PA0 (.+-.)-2-exo-(2-methylbenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]he ptane, PA0 (.+-.)-2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-4-(1-chloro-1 methylethyl)-1-methyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 (.+-.)-2-exo-(2-methylbenzyloxy)-4-(1-chloro-1-methylethyl)-1-methyl-7-oxab icyclo[2.2.1]heptane, PA0 (-)-2-exo-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hepta ne, and PA0 (-)-2-exo-(2-methylbenzyloxy)-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hepta ne.
2-pyridinyl ether derivatives as well as the stereoisomer forms thereof.
The compounds of formula 1 exhibit geometrical and optical isomerism and may be prepared in geometrical and/or optically active forms, and as racemates. The various individual optical and geometrical forms and various combinations thereof of the materials of the invention usually have some difference in herbicidal properties. The present invention contemplates all the herbicidally active forms resulting from synthesis, and deliberately created mixtures.
Generally, in the compounds of formula 1, R.sub.l is preferably a hydrogen atom. R.sub.2 is a hydrogen atom or straight-chain alkyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl or n-propyl; A preferred subclass of the invention is when R.sub.2 is a methyl group or an ethyl group. R.sub.3 is preferably a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, optionally substituted by halogen, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, or 1-chloro 1-methylethyl. When n is 0, then R.sub.3 is preferably an isopropyl group. R.sub.4 and R.sub.7 are preferably each a hydrogen atom. R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 each is preferably a methyl group when on a ring carbon atom adjacent to the ring oxygen atom or otherwise each R5 and R6 is preferably a hydrogen atom. Both of Q are preferably hydrogen atoms.
W is preferably a 2-pyridinyl group or an optionally substituted phenyl group, for example, a 4-fluorophenyl, a 2-chlorophenyl, a 2-fluorophenyl, a 2-methylphenyl, a 2,6-dichlorophenyl, a phenyl group and the like. A preferred subclass of the invention is when W is 2-pyridinyl or a phenyl group substituted by one or two of a chlorine atom, a fluorine atom or a methyl group, preferably substituted in the 2- or 2,6- positions. Compounds wherein W is 2 methylphenyl are one preferred subclass, where W is 2-chlorophenyl, another preferred subclass, and where W is 2-fluorophenyl, another preferred subclass.
Compounds of formula 1 are preferably those where the sum of m +n +p is 3 or 4. Preferred subclasses of the invention are those where m is 1, n is preferably 0 or 1, and p is preferably 2.
One preferred subclass I of the invention wherein m is 1, n is 0 and p is 2 in formula 1 is directed to novel compounds of formula I ##STR3## wherein
R is a hydrogen atom or a straight-chain alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
R.sup.l is a hydrogen atom; a cyano group; an alkyl group containing from 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms, each having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive, or by a hydroxy group, a cyano group, an alkoxy group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a C.sub.l-6 alkylsulfonyl group, a C.sub.6-10 arylsulfonyl group, a C.sub.7-11 aralkylsulfonyl group, an azido group, a C.sub.l-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, an hydroxycarbonyl group, a phosphoryl group, a phosphoryloxy group, an amine oxide group, a carbamoyl group, a thiocarbamoyl group in which each nitrogen is substituted by hydrogen or by 1 or 2 alkyl groups containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or R.sup.1 is an alkenyl or alkynyl group containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms; or is an aryl or aralkyl group, each containing from 6 to 11 carbon atoms, and 1 to 4 carbons in the alkyl portion, each optionally ring-substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from a halogen atom, each having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive, or by an alkyl, or alkoxy group containing from 1 to 2 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, each having an atomic number of from 9 or 17; or R.sup.1 is a group -CSNH.sub.2, -CO.sub.2 R .sup.6 or -CON(R.sup.6).sub.2 in which R.sup.6 is a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
R.sup.2 is an alkenyl or alkynyl group containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms; a 4-pyrimidinyl group; a 2-pyrazinyl group; a 3-pyridazinyl group; a 2-pyridinyl group; a 2-furanyl group; a naphthyl group; or a phenyl group optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from a halogen atom, each having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive, cyano, or an alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylsulfinyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, each having an atomic number of from 9 or 17, or by an alkyl group containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms having an atomic number of 9 or 17, hydroxy, mono- or dialkylamino- or alkanoylamino containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms in each alkyl group, alkoxy of 1 or 2 carbon atoms or alkylthio of 1 or 2 carbon atoms, or is a phenyl group substituted by mono- or dialkylamino- or alkanoylamino containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms in each alkyl group or a carboxyl group;
each R.sup.3 is independently selected from a hydrogen atom; a chlorine atom; a bromine atom; or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms, each having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive; or two of R.sup.3 when located on adjacent carbon atoms together form an epoxide ring or carbon-carbon bond;
R.sup.4 is a hydrogen atom; or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive;
each R.sup.5 is independently selected from a hydrogen atom; or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive, a hydroxy group, or an alkoxy group containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or
R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 when taken together form a carbon-carbon bond;
both of Q are hydrogen atoms or fluorine atoms; and stereoisomeric forms or mixtures thereof.
Non-limiting examples of this subclass I of compounds of the invention include:
Preferably, in the compounds of formula I, each Q is a hydrogen atom. R is a hydrogen atom or a straight-chain alkyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms. R.sup.1 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted by halogen, for example, a methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl or 1-chloro-1-methylethyl group and the like. A further preferred subclass of the invention is when R is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 2 carbon atoms, i.e. a methyl or ethyl group and R.sup.1 is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, e.g. a methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl group. Compounds wherein R is a methyl group and R.sup.1 is an isopropyl group are one preferred subclass, compounds wherein R and R.sup.1 each is an ethyl group are another preferred subclass, and compounds wherein R is a methyl group and R.sup.1 is a 1-chloro-1-methylethyl group is a third preferred subclass;
R.sup.2 in formula I is preferably an ethynyl group, a 2-pyridinyl group, or a phenyl group optionally substituted by 1 or 2 substituents, for example, 4-fluorophenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 2,6-dichlorophenyl, phenyl, and the like. A preferred subclass of the invention is when R.sup.2 is 2-pyridinyl or a phenyl group substituted by one or two of a chlorine atom, a fluorine atom or a methyl group, preferably substituted in the 2-, or 2,6-positions. Compounds wherein R.sup.2 is 2-methylphenyl are one preferred subclass, where R.sup.2 is 2-chlorophenyl another preferred subclass, and where R.sup.2 is 2-fluorophenyl, another preferred subclass.
Each R.sup.3 is preferably independently a hydrogen atom; a chlorine atom; a bromine atom; or an alkyl group containing 1 to 2 carbon atoms, i.e., a methyl or ethyl group. A further preferred subclass of the invention is when each R.sup.3 is a hydrogen atom;
Preferably, R.sup.4 is a hydrogen atom; and
Preferably, each R.sup.5 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms, i.e., a methyl or ethyl group. A further preferred subclass is when each R.sup.5 is a hydrogen atom.
Because of their properties, one especially preferred further subclass of Compounds of the Invention are compounds of the formula Ia ##STR4## wherein R is a hydrogen atom or a straight-chain alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; R.sup.1 is a hydrogen or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms selected independently from fluorine, chlorine and bromine atoms or by OH, CN, an alkoxy group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a C.sub.l-6 alkylsulfonyl group, a phenylsulfonyl group, a benzylsulfonyl group; or R.sup.1 is an alkenyl or alkynyl group containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, or is an aryl or aralkyl group, each containing from 6 to 11 carbon atoms, and 1 or 2 carbon atoms in any alkyl portion, optionally ringsubstituted by one or more substituents independently selected from a halogen atom having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive, or by an alkyl or alkoxy group containing from 1 to 2 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms having an atomic number of 9 or 17; and R.sup.2 is an alkenyl or alkynyl group containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, a 2-pyridinyl group, a 2-furanyl group or a phenyl group optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from a halogen atom having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive, or an alkoxy or alkylthio group containing from 1 to 2 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms having an atomic number of 9 or 17, or by an alkyl group containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms having an atomic number of 9 or 17, hydroxy, alkoxy of 1 or 2 carbon atoms or alkylthio of 1 or 2 carbon atoms; and stereoisomeric forms or mixtures thereof.
Preferably, in the compounds of formula Ia, R is a straightchain alkyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, and R.sup.1 is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted by halogen, for example, a methyl, ethyl, isopropyl or n-propyl group and the like. A further preferred subclass of the invention is when R is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 2 carbon atoms, i.e. a methyl or ethyl group and R.sup.1 is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted by chlorine, e.g. a methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl or 1-chloro-1-methylethyl group. Compounds wherein R is a methyl group and R.sup.1 is an isopropyl group are one preferred subclass, compounds wherein R and R.sup.1 each is an ethyl group are another preferred subclass, and compounds wherein R is methyl and R.sup.1 is a 1-chloro-1-methylethyl group is a third preferred subclass;
R.sup.2 in formula Ia is preferably an ethynyl group, a 2-pyridinyl group or an optionally substituted phenyl group, for example, a 4-fluorophenyl, a 2-chlorophenyl, a 2-fluorophenyl, a 2-methylphenyl, a 2,6-dichlorophenyl, a phenyl group and the like. A preferred subclass of the invention is when R.sup.2 is 2-pyridinyl or a phenyl group substituted by one or two of a chlorine atom, a fluorine atom or a methyl group, preferably substituted in the 2- or 2,6-positions. Compounds wherein R.sup.2 is 2-methylphenyl are one preferred subclass, where R.sup.2 is 2-chlorophenyl another preferred subclass, and where R.sup.2 is 2-fluorophenyl another preferred subclass.
The materials of formula I that have the R.sup.2 CH.sub.2 O group exo (formula Ib below) with respect to the oxygen-containing bridge are usually more herbicidally active than the endo form (formula Ic below) or the exo-endo mixture and are preferred. ##STR5##
When R.sup.3 is hydrogen, then the compounds of formula Ib and Ic have the 1S absolute configuration shown above. Such compounds of the subclass of formula Ib of the invention that correspond in configuration are preferred.
When an isomer or a mixture of isomers other than racemic mixtures is used substantially free of all other possible isomers, they are usually at least about 70% pure, although a purity above about 80% is preferable and a purity above about 95% is highly desirable. This invention contemplates all of the herbicidally active isomers, as well as any mixtures of isomers resulting from the synthesis methods used, and deliberately created mixtures.
While the ether compounds of this subclass I of the invention are ultimately made from simple, available, known starting materials, the immediate precursor 2-hydroxy-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptanes are, as a general class, novel compounds as are many of their precursor ketones, epoxides and 3-cyclohexen-1-ols. Thus, the present invention is also directed to (1) novel compounds of the formula Id, Ie, and If ##STR6## wherein
R is a hydrogen atom; or a straight-chain aIkyI group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
R.sup.l is a hydrogen atom; or is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms, each having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive, or by a hydroxy group, a cyano group, an alkoxy group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a C.sub.1-6 alkylsulfonyl group, a arylsulfonyl group, an aralkylsulfonyl group, an azido group, a C.sub.1-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, a hydroxycarbonyl group, a phosphoryl group, a phosphoryloxy group, an amine oxide group, a carbamoyl group or a thiocarbamoyl group in which each nitrogen atom is substituted by hydrogen or 1 or 2 alkyl groups containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or R.sup.1 is an alkenyl or alkynyl group containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms; or R.sup.1 is an aryl or aralkyl group, each containing from 6 to 11 carbon atoms, and 1 to 4 carbons in the alkyl portion, each optionally ring-substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from a halogen atom, each having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive, or by an alkyl or alkoxy group containing from 1 to 2 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, each having an atomic number of 9 or 17, inclusive, or R.sup.1 is a group --CO.sub.2 R.sup.6 or --CON(R.sup.6).sub.2 in which R.sup.6 is a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; or in formula Ic, then R.sup.1 is additionally a cyano group;
each R.sup.3 is independently selected from a hydrogen atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an alkoxy group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms, each having an atomic number of 9 or 17, or two of R.sup.3 when located on adjacent carbon atoms together form an epoxide ring;
R.sup.4 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive;
each R.sup.5 is independently selected from a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive; or a hydroxy group;
with the proviso that R and R.sup.1 are not both hydrogen and in formulas Id and If, when R is methyl and R.sup.3, R.sup.4, and R.sup.5 all are hydrogen atoms, then R.sup.1 is other than isopropyl; and stereoisomeric forms or mixtures thereof; and (2) novel compounds of the formula Ig ##STR7## wherein
R is a hydrogen atom; or a straight-chain alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
R.sup.1 is a hydrogen atom; or is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms, each having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive, or by a hydroxy group, a cyano group or an alkoxy group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a C.sub.1-6 alkylthio group, a C.sub.6-10 arylthio group, a C.sub.7-11 aralkylthio group, an azido group, a C.sub.1-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, a hydroxycarbonyl group, a phosphoryl group, a phosphoryloxy group, a carbamoyl group or a thiocarbamoyal group in which each nitrogen atom is substituted by hydrogen or 1 or 2 alkyl groups containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or is an aryl or aralkyl group, each containing from 6 to 11 carbon atoms, and 1 to 4 carbons in the alkyl portion, each optionally ring-substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from a halogen atom, each having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive, or by an alkyl or alkoxy group containing from 1 to 2 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, each having an atomic number of 9 or 17, or R.sup.1 is a group --CO.sub.2 R.sup.6 or CON --(R.sup.6).sub.2 in which R.sup.6 is a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
each R.sup.3 is independently selected from a hydrogen atom; a chlorine atom; a bromine atom; or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms, each having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive; or two of R.sup.3 when located on adjacent carbon atoms together form an epoxide ring;
R.sup.4 is a hydrogen atom; or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive;
each R.sup.5 is independently selected from a hydrogen atom; or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms optionally substituted by up to 3 halogen atoms having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive; or a hydroxy group;
with the proviso that R and R.sup.1 are not both H and when R is methyl and R.sup.3, R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 all are hydrogen atoms, then R.sup.1 is other than isopropyl, and stereoisomeric forms or mixtures thereof.
Non-limiting examples of the materials of formulas Id, Ie, If and Ig are set forth below as Ih, Ii, Ij and Ik:
______________________________________ ##STR8## R R.sup.1 ______________________________________ H C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 n-C.sub.4 H.sub.9 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 n-C.sub.3 H.sub.7 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 Cl CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub. 2 OCH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 OiC.sub.3 H.sub.7 CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 OH CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 CN CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 SO.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H i-C.sub.3 H.sub.7 CH.sub.3 C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 C(O)OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3)CH.sub.2 ##STR9## R R.sup.1 ______________________________________ H C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 n-C.sub.4 H.sub.9 n-C.sub.3 H.sub.7 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 OCH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 O-iC.sub.3 H.sub.7 CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 SC.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 CN CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 OH CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 Cl CH.sub.3 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 SCH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H ______________________________________
Subject to any proviso stated above in the general description of Id through Ik, preferably, in the novel compounds of Formulas Id through Ik, R and R.sup.1 each independently is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, for example, a methyl, ethyl or n-propyl group, and also isopropyl in formula Ig when novel. A further preferred subclass of the invention is when R is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 2 carbon atoms, i.e. a methyl or ethyl group and R.sup.1 is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, e.g. a methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl group. Subject to any proviso stated above, novel compounds wherein R is a methyl group and R.sup.1 is an isopropyl group are one preferred subclass, and compounds wherein R and R.sup.1 each is an ethyl group are another preferred subclass;
each R.sup.3 is preferably independently a hydrogen atom; a chlorine atom; a bromine atom; or an alkyl group containing 1 to 2 carbon atoms, i.e. a methyl or ethyl group. A further preferred subclass of the invention is when each R.sup.3 is a hydrogen atom.
Preferably, R.sup.4 is a hydrogen atom,
Preferably, each R.sup.5 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms, i.e. a methyl or ethyl group. A further preferred subclass is when each R.sup.5 is a hydrogen atom.
A second preferred subclass of the invention is directed to novel compounds of formula II wherein m is 1, n is 1 and p is 2 in formula 1 ##STR10## wherein both of Q are hydrogen atoms or fluorine atoms; R is a hydrogen atom, or a straight-chain alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each independently is a hydrogen atom; or an alkyl group containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms; or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 taken together form an alkylene group containing 4 or 5 carbon atoms; R.sup.3 is a hydrogen atom; a hydroxy group; a benzyloxy group; or an alkoxy group containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms; R.sup.4 is an alkenyl or alkynyl group containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms; a 2-pyridinyl group; a 2-furanyl group; or a phenyl group optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from a halogen atom, each having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive; or an alkoxy or alkylthio group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, each having an atomic number of 9 or 17, or by an alkyl group containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms having an atomic number of 9 or 17, hydroxy, alkoxy of 1 or 2 carbon atoms or alkylthio of 1 or 2 carbon atoms; R.sup.5, R.sup.6, R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 each independently is a hydrogen atom; or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Non-limiting examples of this subclass II of compounds of the invention include:
In the compounds of formula II, preferably, R is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms, especially a methyl or ethyl group. A preferred subclass of the invention is directed to compounds wherein R is a methyl group.
Preferably, R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each independently is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms, such as methyl or ethyl, or when taken together is a tetramethylene or pentamethylene group. A preferred subclass of the invention is directed to compounds wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 both are methyl or ethyl groups.
Preferably, all of Q and R.sup.3, R.sup.5, R.sup.6, R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are hydrogen atoms.
Preferably, R.sup.4 is an ethynyl group, a 2-pyridinyl group, a phenyl group or an optionally substituted phenyl group, for example, a 4-fluorophenyl, a 2-chlorophenyl, a 2-fluorophenyl, a 2,6-dichlorophenyl, a 2,6-difluorophenyl, a 2-methylphenyl, a phenyl group or the like, and especially compounds wherein R.sup.4 is a phenyl group substituted at the 2-, or 2- and 6-position by a chlorine atom, a fluorine atom or a methyl group. One preferred subclass of the invention is directed to compounds wherein R.sup.4 is a 2-methylphenyl group. Another preferred subclass of the invention is directed to compounds wherein R.sup.4 is a 2-fluorophenyl group.
The materials of formula II that have the R.sup.4 CH.sub.2 O group endo (formula IIa below) are usually more herbicidally active than the exo form (formula IIb below) or the endo-exo mixture and are preferred. ##STR11## When R.sup.3 is hydrogen, then the compounds of formula IIa and IIb have the 1S absolute configuration shown above. Such compounds of the subclass of formula IIa of the invention that correspond in configuration are preferred. When an isomer or a mixture of isomers other than a racemic mixture is used substantially free of all other possible isomers, they are usually about 70% pure, although a purity above about 80% is preferable and a purity above about 95% is highly desirable. This invention contemplates all of the herbicidally active isomers, as well as any mixtures resulting from the synthesis methods used, and deliberately created mixtures.
Because of their properties, an especially preferred further subclass of the invention is directed to compounds of formula IIc ##STR12## wherein R is a hydrogen atom or a straight chain alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each independently is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 2 carbon atoms optionally substituted by up to 4 halogen atoms having an atomic number of 9 or 17, inclusive, or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 when taken together form an alkylene group containing 4 or 5 carbon atoms; R.sup.3 is a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group or an alkoxy group containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms; and R.sup.4 is an ethynyl group, a 2-pyridinyl group, a 2-furanyl group or a phenyl group optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from a halogen atom having an atomic number of from 9 to 35, inclusive, or by an alkoxy or alkylthio group containing from 1 to 2 carbon atoms each optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms having an atomic number of 9 or 17, or by an alkyl group containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms having an atomic number of 9 or 17, hydroxy, alkoxy of 1 or 2 carbon atoms or alkylthio of 1 or 2 carbon atoms.
Because of their herbicidal activity, preferably R is a methyl group and R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each independently is a methyl group or an ethyl group or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 when taken together is a tetramethylene or pentamethylene group. A further preferred subclass of the invention is when R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are both methyl or ethyl groups. R.sup.3 is preferably a hydrogen atom. R.sup.4 is preferably an ethynyl group, a 2-pyridinyl group, a phenyl group, or an optionally substituted phenyl group, for example, a 4-fluorophenyl, a 2-chlorophenyl, a 2-fluorophenyl, a 2-methylphenyl, a 2,6-dichlorophenyl group or the like. A preferred subclass of the invention is directed to compounds wherein R.sup.4 is a phenyl group substituted at the 2-, or 2- and 6-positions by a chlorine atom, a fluorine atom or a methyl group. One preferred subclass of the invention is directed to compounds wherein R.sup.4 is a 2-methylphenyl group. Another preferred subclass of the invention is directed to compounds wherein R.sup. 4 is a 2-fluorophenyl group.
The Compounds of the Invention described by formula 1 are prepared by treating the appropriately substituted oxabicycloalkanol with a compound of the formula WCQ.sub.2 X in which X is a halogen atom, such as bromine, chlorine or iodine, or is a mesyloxy, tosyloxy group or the like, preferably in the presence of a strong base and an inert diluent, and preferably in the presence of a catalyst. The strong base is suitably an alkali metal hydride, hydroxide or carbonate, including, for example, sodium hydride, sodium hydroxide, potassium carbonate and the like. Inert diluents are suitably organic solvents, such as ethers, aromatic hydrocarbons, chlorinated hydrocarbons and the like, including, for example, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dimethyl sulfoxide, toluene, methylene chloride and the like. Suitable catalysts are organic bases, such as tertiary amines and ammonium compounds, for example, triethylamine, and the like. The reaction is usually carried out under normal pressures and ambient temperatures. Suitable temperatures for the reaction are from about 0.degree. to about 120.degree. C., preferably from about 20.degree. to about 100.degree. C. The product ethers are recovered and isolated by conventional techniques. In some cases, the ethers may be formed prior to the ring closure to the oxabicycloalkane system.
The oxabicycloalkanol reactants are obtained generally by one or more of the following routes: directly by (a) epoxidation-cyclization of unsaturated cyclic alcohols, with or without isolation of epoxy alcohol intermediates; and indirectly by (b) photochemical ring closure of unsaturated ketones; (c) ring contraction of diazo ketones; (d) Diels-Alder reactions of furans with dienophiles.
Detailed routes are described below for the different ring systems.
In (a), the epoxidation-cyclization of unsaturated cyclic alcohols involves treatment by an oxidizing agent followed by an acid. The alcohols are either (i) cycloalk-3-en-1-ols, or (ii) cycloalk-3-ene-1-methanols. The cycloalk-3-en-1-ols are prepared from cycloalk-3-en-1-yl dialkyloxiranes: by reduction; by addition of HX, in which X is OH, Cl, OR, SR, NR.sub.2 in which R is H, alkyl, aryl or aralkyl as appropriate for the definition of R.sub.3 in Formula 1, N.sub.3, or P(O)OR.sub.2, to cycloalk-3-en-1-yl dialkyloxiranes; by rearrangement of cycloalk-3-en-1-yl dialkyloxiranes; by reduction of cycloalk-3-en-1-ones; by treatment of cycloalk-3-en-1-ones with a Grignard reagent; by dealkylating or hydrolyzing, respectively, Diels-Alder adducts of vinyl ethers or esters prepared from dienes, such as isoprene, and vinyl ether or ester dienophiles in which the alpha-position of the vinyl group is substituted by alkyl, CO.sub.2 R.sup.8, or CON(R.sup.8).sub.2, by ring contraction of certain other oxabicycloalkanols of the invention using conventional chemistry or from known cycloalkenoic acids, with or without homologation using conventional chemistry. The acids are known in the art or are prepared by known homologation procedures from known acids. The cycloalk-3-ene-1-methanols are (1) .alpha.-terpineol; (2) Diels-Alder adducts of allylic alcohols; or (3) products obtained from Diels-Alder adducts of alpha-beta unsaturated carbonyl compounds, such as acrylates, crotonates, aldehydes or ketones, by reduction or treatment with a Grignard reagent.
In (b), the photochemical ring closure is accomplished by application of conventional techniques on unsaturated ketones, such as described in Furth, et al., Tetrahedron Letters, No. 48, pages 4259-62 (1975) for unsaturated ketones.
In (d), the Diels-Alder type adducts of furans with dienophiles may require vigorous reaction conditions, including high pressure and low temperature, for example, as described in Dauben, W. G. et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 102, page 6894 (1980). When the dienophile is nitroethylene, the resulting product is hydrogenated, then oxidized to the ketone and reduced to the corresponding alcohol, e.g. by treatment with a hydride or metal. When this alcohol has the endo form, it can be epimerized with base or aluminum isopropoxide in the presence of a ketone to the corresponding exo alcohol.
Endo- and exo-oxabicycloalkanol intermediates can be separated by conventional methods, such as crystallization, chromatography and the like, and the geometric forms can be resolved by classical resolution methods to give a substantially pure single isomer.
Non-limiting illustrations of the preparation of representative Compounds of the Invention follow.
(I) When m is 1, n is 0 and p is 2, the ring is a 7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane. For example, a compound of subclass I of the formula Ip, below ##STR13## in which R and R.sup.1 in formula Ip correspond with R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 in formula 1 and in which R is methyl and R.sup.1 is isopropyl, can be prepared by aralkylation of 7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-2-ols (Id) obtained from (1) cyclohex-3-en-1-ols (Ig), by epoxidation-cyclization, or (2) Diels-Alder adducts of furans, such as 2,5-dimethylfuran, with dienophiles, such as nitroethylene, as described below.
The epoxidation of cyclohex-3-en-1-ols into the corresponding cis-epoxy-alcohol is effected by action of an oxidizing agent, particularly a peroxide, such as m-chloroperbenzoic acid, peracetic acid, tert-butyl hydroperoxide (TBHP) or equivalent peroxide reagents. Preferably, the oxidation with TBHP is conducted in the presence of an appropriate transition metal catalyst. Suitable transition metal catalyst are complexes of metals of atomic numbers 22-31, 40-49 and 72-81. Preferably, the complex is an organic complex, for example, with beta-diketones, o-hydroxybenzaldehydes or o-hydroxybenzophenones and particularly with acetylacetone. While any of these transition metal catalysts can be used, those of vanadium or molybdenum are preferred; for example, vanadium(IV) bis(2,4-pentanedionite) oxide is preferred. The reaction is suitably conducted in the presence of an inert solvent such as chlorinated hydrocarbons, ethers, hydrocarbons or the like. Suitable chlorinated hydrocarbons contain from 1 to 4 chlorine atoms in combination with an alkane chain containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a benzene ring, for example, carbon tetrachloride, chloroform, dichloromethane, chlorobenzene and 1,2- or 1,3-dichlorobenzene and the like. Ethers are generally those containing from 4 to 6 carbon, for example, diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether and diisopropyl ether. Tetrahydrofuran and dioxane are also useful. Suitable alkanes contain from 5 to 10 carbon atoms, for example, n-pentane, n-hexane, n-heptane, n-octane, n-nonane, n-decane and their isomers. Petroleum fractions rich in alkanes are also suitable. Petroleum ether is also suitable. Cyclohexane and methylcyclohexane are examples of useful cycloalkane solvents containing from 6 to 8 carbon atoms. Suitable aromatic hydrocarbon solvents contain from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, for example, benzene, toluene, o-, m-, and p-xylene, the trimethylbenzenes, p-ethyltoluene and the like. The reaction is conducted at temperatures conveniently in the range of from about -10.degree. C. to about 50.degree. C. or slightly above. Generally, the temperature is from about -5.degree. C. to about 40.degree. C., preferably from about 10.degree. C. to about 30.degree. C. The molar ratio of reactants can vary. Generally, a molar ratio of cyclohex-3-en-1-ol to oxidizing agent is from about 0.8 to about 1.0. The reaction is usually conducted by forming a mixture of the alcohol and oxidizing agent, preferably while agitating the reaction mixture, e.g. by stirring, and maintaining the desired reaction temperature. The resulting product epoxy-alcohol may be purified or converted without isolation into the 2-exo-hydroxy-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane by cyclization as described below.
The cyclization (ring closure) step surprisingly gave a high yield of product having the exo-hydroxy configuration in the resulting 7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-2-ol. Many acids will catalyze this reaction, but a relatively strong acid such as sulfuric or sulfonic acids are suitable. Preferably, the acid is methanesulfonic acid or an arylsulfonic acid, such as p-toluenesulfonic, benzenesulfonic acids, or the like. Of these, p-toluenesulfonic acid is preferred. The reaction is suitably conducted by adding the acid to the epoxy-alcohol contained in a solvent of the type previously described for use in the preparation of the epoxy-alcohol. The reaction is conducted at a temperature conveniently in the range of from about 0.degree. C. to about 50.degree. C. or slightly above. Generally, the temperature is from about 5.degree. C. to about 40.degree. C., preferably from about 10.degree. C. to about 30.degree. C. The molar ratio of reactants can vary. Generally, the molar ratio of acid to epoxy-alcohol is from about 0.01 to about 0.10, and preferably from about 0.02 to about 0.04.
Thus, a 1,4-disubstituted-3-cyclohexen-1-ol is converted mainly to 2-exo-hydroxy-1,4-disubstituted-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane by treating it with an oxidizing agent, such as tert-butyl hydroperoxide, or m-chloroperbenzoic acid, and then a strong acid, such as p-toluenesulfonic acid. Especially useful for obtaining a 2-exo-hydroxy-1,4-disubstituted-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane is treatment of the corresponding 3-cyclohexen-1-ol with tert-butyl hydroperoxide and vanadium(IV) bis(2,4-pentanedionate) oxide as catalyst in methylene chloride followed by treatment of the intermediate epoxide, preferably in situ, with a sulfonic acid, particularly p-toluenesulfonic acid. Also, acid present during the epoxidation step produces the desired product.
The epoxidation-cyclization is disclosed and claimed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 331,095, filed Dec. 16, 1981.
In situations where the endo form is desired, it can be obtained by oxidation of the 2-exo-hydroxy compound to the corresponding ketone followed by reduction of the ketone with sodium borohydride.
The 3-cyclohexen-1-ols (Ig), useful for the preparation of Compound Ip can be synthesized as described below or obtained from natural sources which offer the advantage of optically-active materials).
(a) where R is methyl and R.sup.1 is isopropyl and the remaining R's are hydrogen, the compound is terpinen-4-ol, which occurs naturally. Terpinen-4-ol is converted to 2-exo-hydroxy-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane by treatment with an oxidizing agent, for example, a peroxide such as m-chloroperbenzoic acid, peracetic acid or tert-butyl hydroperoxide. The optical configuration of terpinen-4-ol is retained in the reaction. Thus, (+), (-) or (+) 2-exo-hydroxy-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane can be obtained. 2-endo-Hydroxy-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane is known from Garside et al., J. Chem. Soc., page 716-721 (1969). 2-exo- and endo-Hydroxy-1-methyl-4-isopropyl-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptanes are converted to the ethers of the invention as described above. Although terpinen-4-ol occurs in nature in optically active and racemic forms, it can also be prepared by epoxidation of terpinolene, e.g. with peracetic acid in methylene chloride, followed by reduction of the epoxide, e.g. with sodium diethylaluminum hydride in tetrahydrofuran.
(b) Substituted-1-oxaspiro(2.5)oct-5-enes are useful for preparing 3-cyclohexen-1-ols where R.sup.1 is substituted by OH, OR, SR, NR.sub.2, N.sub.3, P(O)(OR).sub.2. Treatment of a 1-oxaspiro(2.5)oct-5-ene with water or an alcohol in the presence of a strong acid affords the corresponding 3-cyclohexen-1-ol substituted in the 1-position by a hydroxymethyl or alkoxymethyl group. Treatment of 1-oxaspiro(2.5)oct-5-ene with thiophenol, or an alkyl, C.sub.6-11 aryl, or C.sub.7-11 aralkyl mercaptan, in the presence of a catalyst, such as sodium hydride, and a suitable solvent, produces correspondingly a thio-substituted 3-cyclohexen-1-ol that can be converted to the corresponding sulfonyl derivative in the course of the oxidation process described above. Where R.sup.1 is halo-substituted, the haloalkyl-substituted-3-cyclohexen-1-ol is prepared by treating a spiro compound as defined above with an ethereal hydrohalogenic acid, e.g. hydrochloric acid. The resulting halo-substituted-3-cyclohexen-1-ol is converted to the desired ether of the invention as described above. The (chloroalkyl)-substituted ethers of the invention made by treatment of the spiro compound with HX in which X is halogen can then be dehydrochlorinated to yield the corresponding 4-alkenyl-substituted ethers of the invention (where R.sup.1 is alkenyl) with the use of a base. Compounds where R.sup.1 is alkenyl are also made by rearrangement of the spiro compounds upon treatment with protic or Lewis acids. Where R.sup.1 is substituted by an amine oxide group, a spiro compound as defined above is treated with the appropriate dialkylamine in the presence of a catalyst such as triethylaluminum; the subsequent epoxidation step produces the amine oxide. Where R.sup.1 is dialkoxyphosphonylalkyl, the compounds may be prepared by treatment of a 1-oxaspiro[2.5]oct-5-ene with the appropriate phosphite ester.
(c) Preparation of 3-cyclohexen-1-ols can be effected from p-substituted phenols in which the substituent group corresponds to R in the formula I of the invention by procedures of the literature for the Birch-type reduction of derivatives of benzene, many of which are detailed in Rodd's Chemistry of Carbon Compounds, Second Edition, Vol. II, Part B, pages 1-4 (1968). In an example, a p-substituted phenol is first methylated to protect the hydroxy group yielding the corresponding p-alkylanisole. This p-alkylanisole is treated with a reducing agent such as lithium-ammonia or sodium-ammonia and the resulting product is hydrolyzed to yield the corresponding 4-substituted-3-cyclohexen-1-one. Treatment of this ketone with an appropriate organometallic (Grignard) reagent, R.sup.1 MgBr or R.sup.1 Li in which R.sup.1 corresponds to that in the formula I of the invention and is alkyl or alkenyl, e.g. at 20-60.degree. C. in the presence of anhydrous ethers, yields the desired 1,4-disubstituted-3-cyclohexen-1-ol intermediate. The 4-substituted-3-cyclohexen-1-one can also be reduced, e.g. by hydrides, to the corresponding 3-cyclohexen- 1-ol unsubstituted in position-4. When R.sup.1 is alkenyl, this double bond can be treated (after ring closure) with HX or X.sub.2 in which X is chlorine or bromine, or with RSH in which R is C.sub.1-6 alkyl, phenyl or benzyl to give differently substituted products.
Where R.sup.1 is substituted by CN, a 4-substituted-3-cyclohexen-1one is treated with an alpha-bromoalkanenitrile in the presence of zinc dust. The resulting 1-hydroxy-alpha,alpha,4-trisubstituted-3-cyclohexenacetonitrile is cyclized and converted to the desired ether of the invention as described above.
Where R.sup.1 is --CO.sub.2 R.sup.6, --CON(R.sup.6).sub.2, --CN,--CSNH.sub.2, as well as alkyl, the 3-cyclohexen-1-ols can be prepared starting from suitable Diels-Alder adducts. For example, methyl pyruvate is converted by known procedures to its enol acetate and the latter is treated with isoprene to produce a Diels Alder adduct. Hydrolysis of the acetate function affords 1-hydroxy-4-methyl-3-cyclohexene-1-carboxylic acid methyl ester, which can be converted to compounds of the invention by the epoxidation-cyclization and aralkylation procedures described above. Treatment of compounds of the invention where R.sup.1 in I is methoxycarbonyl with ammonia gives the --CON(R.sup.6).sub.2 compound where R.sup.6 =H, and dehydration of the latter with thionyl chloride affords the compound of the invention where R.sup.1 is cyano. Treatment of the latter with hydrogen sulfide affords the corresponding CSNH.sub.2 compound. The compounds where R.sup.1 is acetyl are prepared by treating the 4-isopropenyl compound, e.g. with osmium tetroxide in t-butanol followed by sodium metaperiodate. The compounds wherein R.sup.1 is an oxime group are prepared by treating the 4-acetyl compound with a hydroxylamine or an alkoxyl- or alkenoxylamine. The compounds wherein R.sup.1 is an acetal group are prepared by treating the 4-acetyl compound with an anhydrous alcohol and mineral acid.
The 2-hydroxy-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptanes useful as precursors of compounds of the invention can also be prepared from Diels-Alder adducts of suitably-substituted furans, as dienes, and dienophiles. For example, 2,5-dimethylfuran adds readily to nitroethylene to give 1,4-dimethyl-2-nitrobicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5-ene. Similar adducts can be prepared from 2,5-dialkylfurans and dienophiles such as acrolein and acrylate esters. ##STR14## Severe reaction conditions including low temperature and high pressure may be required for some Diels-Alder reactions of substituted furans, for example, as described in Dauben, W. G. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 102, page 6894 (1980). Hydrogenation and treatment of the nitro compound with a strong base such as potassium hydroxide, followed by an oxidizing agent, such as potassium permanganate, singlet oxygen, aqueous TiCl.sub.3, tert-butyl hydroperoxide in the presence of vanadium(IV) bis(2,4-pentanedionate) oxide or the like, affords the 1,4-disubstituted bicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-2-one. Reduction with a hydride or metal converts the ketone to the desired 2-hydroxybicyclo[2.2.1]heptane useful for preparation of compounds of the invention by aralkylation. Where the hydroxy group is in the endo orientation, epimerization to the more desirable 2-exo-hydroxy stereoisomer can be effected by treatment with a base, such as sodium hydroxide, or aluminum alkoxide in the presence of a ketone, preferably the corresponding ketone.
(2) When m is 1, n is 1 and p is 2, the ring is an oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane. For example, compounds of subclass II of the formula IIp ##STR15## (in which R, R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are methyl in formula 1), can be prepared by aralkylation of 2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]heptan-6-ols made from (1) terpenes, such as alpha-terpineol or (2) Diels-Alder adducts of suitably substituted butadienes and dienophiles containing an oxygen function, as illustrated below.
(1) Compounds wherein R, R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are methyl are obtained from naturally occuring terpenes. Most elementarily, alpha-pinene is treated with aqueous acid to form alpha-terpineol, itself a naturally occuring material. alpha-Terpineol, either in racemic form or completely or partially optically active form, is oxidized, for example, with a peroxide such as hydrogen peroxide or m-chloroperbenzoic acid in a suitable solvent like methylene chloride, to yield a major amount of 1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octan-6-exo-ol. Oxidation of this alcohol, e.g. with N-bromoacetamide in aqueous acetone at 5.degree. C., gives 1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octan-6-one. Subsequent reduction of this ketone, for example with sodium borohydride in tert-butanol, yields a mixture of alcohols predominant in the endo isomer. Conversion to the ether of formula II of the Invention follows the earlier described procedures with retention of configuration.
(2) Diels-Alder adducts are formed from suitable, readily available dienophiles including an acrylate ester, acrolein, methacrolein, methyl vinyl ketone, allyl alcohol, a crotonate ester and the like. The diene component is isoprene, 2,3-dimethylbutadiene and the like. For example, the Diels-Alder adducts IId are prepared by treating an R-alkyl-substituted diene component (isoprene; R=methyl) corresponding to the portion of the compound of formula IId above the dotted line ##STR16## with a dienophile (methyl acrylate) corresponding to the portion of the compound of formula IId below the dotted line. Many such reactions are detailed in Rodd's Chemistry of Carbon Compounds, Second Edition, Vol II, Part B, pages 5-6 (1968). Treatment of IId with the appropriate Grignard reagent (e.g. methyl magnesium bromide, ethyl magnesium bromide or the like) gives an alpha,alpha,4-trialkyl-cyclohexene-1-methanol of formula IIe below. ##STR17##
Alcohol IIe is oxidized, for example, with a peroxide, such as hydrogen peroxide or m-chloroperbenzoic acid, in a suitable solvent, such as methylene chloride, preferably in the presence of a strong acid, to yield a major amount of 1,3,3-trialkyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octan-6-exo-ol. This exo form can be converted, if desired, into an endo-rich or substantially pure endo form. First, oxidation to the corresponding ketone, 1,3,3-trialkyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octan-6-one, is effected with a suitable oxidizing agent. For example, the exo form is combined with oxalyl chloride and dimethyl sulfoxide in methylene chloride followed by addition of triethylamine. Then, the resulting ketone is converted into the endo-alcohol by reduction. For example, the ketone in a mixture of dimethoxyethane and tert-butanol is treated with sodium borohydride. Classical resolution can be applied to the 1,3,3-trialkyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octan-6-ols to give substantially pure individual optical forms.
The 1,3,3-trialkyl-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octan-6-ols are converted into the desired ethers of the Invention, with retention of configuration, by treatment with a halide R.sup.4 CH.sub.2 X in which X is a halogen atom, such as chlorine, and R.sup.4 corresponds to a group as defined in formula II of the invention. This reaction is carried out, preferably in the presence of a base, such as sodium hydride, and, if desired, an inert solvent, such as N,N-dimethylacetamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, benzene, toluene or the like. The compounds of the invention can be recovered and purified by conventional techniques.
In accordance with the above teachings, other ethers of the invention are similarly made. Non-limiting illustrations of such procedures include the following techniques in which for simplicity most of the various R groups and Q in formula 1 are shown as hydrogen atoms.
(III) When m is 1, n is 1 and p is 1 in formula 1, IIIp represents another subclass of compounds of the invention. ##STR18## For example, compounds IIIp in which R.sub.2, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are methyl can be prepared by condensation of 1,4-dibromo-2-methyl-2-butene with an alkyl acetoacetate, in the presence of base, followed by thermolysis of the isopropenyl acetal cyclopropanecarboxylate intermediate to a cyclopentene carboxylate, which is hydrolyzed and decarboxylated to the corresponding ketone. Treatment of the ketone with a Grignard reagent, methyl magnesium bromide, yields the corresponding alcohol derivative. This alcohol is epoxidized and cyclized to an exo-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-6-ol. This exo-alcohol can be oxidized to the corresponding ketone followed by reduction to a corresponding endo-2-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-6-ol as described for the compounds of formula IIp above. The alcohol is treated with WCH.sub.2 X in which X is halogen to yield the desired ether IIIp. An example of one alternative method is the condensation of a 1,4-dibromo-2-methyl-2-butene with a malonic acid dialkyl ester, again using base, followed by thermolysis. The resulting cyclopentene derivative is treated with, e.g., sodium chloride in dimethyl sulfoxide to eliminate one of the ester functional groups. Treatment of the resulting mono ester with the Grignard reagent, methyl magnesium bromide, yields the alcohol derivative previously described in the first methodology. See, also, Spurlock et al., Chemical Abstracts, 76:153024e (1972) for preparation of a 2-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-6-ol.
(IV) When m is 0, n is 1 and p is 2 in formula 1, IVp represents another subclass of compounds of the invention. For example, Compounds of formula IVp ##STR19## in which R.sub.2, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are methyl can be prepared from a 2-oxabicyclo[2.2.2]octan-6-ol corresponding to formula IIp as follows. The octanol is treated with oxalyl chloride in dimethyl sulfoxide, and the resulting ketone is treated successively with (1) potassium tert-butoxide, and butyl nitrite and then (2) sodium hypochlorite, aqueous sodium hydroxide and concentrated ammonium hydroxide or is converted to a formylketone (analogous to the method of C. Ainsworth, Organic Syntheses, IV, page 536 (1963)), which in turn is converted to a diazoketone analogous to the method of M. Regitz et al., Organic Syntheses, 51, page 86 (1971). The resulting diazo derivative is irradiated. The resulting ring-contracted carboxylic acid is treated successively with thionyl chloride, m-chloroperbenzoic acid and sodium hydroxide to yield a 2-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-7-ol, which is treated with WCH.sub.2 X in which X is halogen to yield the desired ether IVp. Alternatively, compounds of formula IVp, in which R.sub.2, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are methyl, can be prepared by treatment of methyl 3 methyl-cyclopent-2-enecarboxylate, obtained by the procedure described by C. A. Bunnell and P. L. Fuchs, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 99, 5184 (1977), with methyl magnesium bromide to introduce the R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 substituents. The resulting alcohol is epoxidized and cyclized to yield a 2-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-7-ol.
(V) When m is 1, n is 0 and p is 1 in formula 1, the ring system is subclass V of the formula Vp below. For example, the Compound Vp ##STR20## in which R.sub.2 is methyl and R.sub.3 is isopropyl in formula 1 can be prepared by photochemical ring closure of (CH.sub.3).sub.2 CHC(O)CH.sub.2 CH(OCH.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.5)C(CH.sub.3).dbd.CH.sub.2 by techniques such as in the earlier mentioned Furth et al. reference to yield a 5-oxabicyclo[2.1.1]hexan-2-ol ether Vp, in which W in the above formula is phenyl.
(VI) When m is 0, n is 0 and p is 2 the ring system is a 5-oxabicyclo[2.1.1]hexane and represents another subclass of this invention. For example, compound VIp below ##STR21## in which R.sub.2 is methyl and R.sub.3 is isopropyl can be prepared by photochemical ring closure of (CH.sub.3).sub.2 CHC(O)CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).dbd.CHOCH.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.5 by techniques such as the earlier mentioned Furth et al. reference to yield the 6-benzyloxy-5-oxabicyclo[2.1.1.]hexane in which W in the above formula is phenyl.
Alternatively, a 7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-2-one is treated either (1) successively with potassium tert-butoxide and butyl nitrite and then with an aqueous mixture of sodium hypochlorite, sodium hydroxide and concentrated ammonium hydroxide, or (2) is converted to the alpha-formyl ketone, which in turn is converted to the corresponding diazoketone analogously to the method described in IV. The diazoketone is irradiated in methanol. The resulting ring contracted carboxylate ester is saponified with one equivalent of lithium hydroxide, and the dry lithium carboxylate is treated with methyl lithium in tetrahydrofuran. The resultant methyl ketone is subjected to Baeyer-Villiger oxidation with m-chloroperbenzoic acid followed by hydrolysis with sodium hydroxide to yield the corresponding 5-oxabicyclo[2.1.1]hexan-6ol, which is treated with WCH2X in which X is halogen to yield the desired VIp.
(VII) When m is 0, n is 1 and p is 1, the ring system is a 2-oxabicyclo[2.1.1]hexane, another subclass of this invention. For example, compound VIIp below ##STR22## in which R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are methyl can be prepared by photocyclo-addition of methyl (meth)acrylate or methyl vinyl ketone to isopropenyl phenyl sulfide to form a cyclobutane derivative. Oxidation of this cyclic adduct followed by thermolysis removes the phenylthio moiety. Treatment of the resulting cyclobutene ester with methyl magnesium bromide introduces the R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 substituents. The resulting alcohol is epoxidized and cyclized to yield a 2-oxabicyclo[2.1.1]hexan-5-ol, which is treated with WCH.sub.2 X in which X is halogen to yield the desired ether, VIIp. Alternatively, (isopropenylthio)benzene is photocyclized with methyl vinyl ketone or methyl acrylate, oxidized to a sulfoxide, heated, and then treated with methyl Grignard to yield the corresponding substituted-cyclobutene-alcohol. Epoxidation and cyclization of the above alcohol yields the desired 2-oxabicyclo[2.1.1]hexan-5-ol.
(VIII) When m is 0, n is 0 and p is 3, the ring system is a 6-oxabicyclo[3.1.1]heptane, another subclass of this invention. For example, a compound within subclass VIII of formula VIIIp below ##STR23## in which R.sub.2 is methyl and R.sub.3 is isopropyl in formula 1 can be prepared by photochemical ring closure of (CH.sub.3).sub.2 CHC(O)CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).dbd.CHOCH.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.5 by techniques such as in the earlier mentioned Furth et al. reference to yield the 7-benzyloxy-6-oxabicyclo[3.1.1]hexane in which W in the above formula is phenyl. Alternatively, a compound within subclass VIII of formula VIIIp in which R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are methyl can be prepared by oxidation of 2,5-dimethyl-8-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octan-6-ol, as obtained by the method described for subclass X below, to the corresponding ketone, and subjecting the resulting ketone to a photochemical ring contraction and subsequent modification by the method previously outlined under case VIp to give a 6-oxabicyclo[3.1.1]heptan-7-ol which is treated with WCH.sub.2 X to yield the desired ether.
(IX) When m is 0, n is 1 and p is 3, the ring system is a 6-oxabicyclo-[3.2.1]octane, another subclass of this invention. For example, a compound IXp ##STR24## in which R.sub.2, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are methyl in formula 1 can be prepared from 3-methyl-2-cyclohexen-1-one by reduction, tosylation, followed by treatment with KCN or NaCN in the presence of a catalyst, such as a crown ether, and then subjecting the resulting nitrile to treatment with methyl Grignard to yield the corresponding methylated alcohol. Epoxidation and cyclization of the resulting alcohol yields the desired 6-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octan-8-ol, which is treated with WCH.sub.2 X in which X is halogen to yield the desired ether, IXp. One alternative method involves treatment of methyl 3-methylcyclohex-2-ene-1-carboxylate, obtained by a procedure described in Bunnell et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 99, page 5184 (1977), with methyl Grignard followed by epoxidation and cyclization of the resulting alcohol to yield 6-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octan-8-ol.
(X) When m is 1, n is 0 and p is 3, the ring system is an 8-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octane, another subclass of this invention. For example, compound Xp ##STR25## in which R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 can be prepared by condensation of a substituted furan, e.g. 2,5-dimethylfuran, with 1,1,3,3-tetrabromo-2-propanone, followed by treatment of the adduct with zinc/silver couple to form an 8-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-6-ene-3-one derivative, as described by Noyori, R., et al., J. Org. Chem., 40, 806-7 (1975). Lithium aluminum hydride reduction of the ketone followed by treatment of this product with, e.g. tosyl chloride and then lithium triethylborohydride, yields the corresponding 8-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-6-ene derivative. Successive treatment of this product with, e.g., boron hydride (borane) in tetrahydrofuran, hydrogen peroxide in the presence of base, and WCH.sub.2 X in which X is halogen yields the desired ether, Xp.
(XI) When m is 0, n is 2 and p is 2, the ring system is a 2-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octane, another subclass of this invention. For example, compound XIp, ##STR26## in which R.sub.2, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are methyl, can be prepared by conversion of 3-methylcyclopent-2-ene-1-carboxylic acid described in IV to the corresponding acid chloride with thionyl chloride. The resulting carboxylic acid chloride is subjected to a modified Arndt-Eistert homologation, as described by G. P. Kugatova-Sheinyakina and R. A. Poskiene, Zh. Organ. Khim., 2(5), 844 (1966) (CA 65 10504c) to produce 3-methyl-2-cyclopentene-1-acetic acid, which is treated similarly to the acid of Subclass IX to yield the desired 2-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octan-8-ol. The octanol is treated with WCH.sub.2 X in which X is halogen to yield the desired ether, XIp.
(XII) When m is 1, n is 2 and p is 1, the ring system is a 2-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octane, another subclass of this invention. For example, compound XIIp ##STR27## in which R.sub.2, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are methyl, can be prepared by saponification and decarboxylation of diethyl 1-methylcyclopent-1-ene-4,4-dicarboxylate, prepared by the procedure of E. E. Schweiger and G. J. O'Neill, J. Org. Chem., 30, 2082 (1965), to provide 1 methylcyclopent-1-ene-4-carboxylic acid. The resulting carboxylic acid is homologated in the manner proscribed for the compounds XIp, and subsequently treated similarly to the acid of subclass IX.
(XIII) When m is 0, n is 2 and p is 1, the ring system is a 2-oxabicyclo[3.1.1]heptane, another subclass of this invention. For example, compound XIIIp ##STR28## in which R.sub.2, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are methyl can be prepared from 3-methyl-2-cyclobuten-1-one by procedures similar to those described for subclass XII.
(XIV) When m is 1, n is 1 and p is 3, the ring is a 6-oxabicyclo[3.2.2]nonane. For example, a compound of subclass XIV of formula XIVp below ##STR29## in which R.sub.2, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are methyl can be prepared from 1-methylcyclohept-1-ene-4-carboxylic acid (obtained by the method of G. L. Buchanan et al., Tetrahedron, 23, 4729 (1967)) by treatment in the manner of the acid of subclass IX.
(XV) When m is 1, n is 2 and p is 2, the ring system is a 2-oxabicyclo[3.2.2]nonane, another subclass of this invention. For example, compound XVp ##STR30## in which R.sub.2, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are methyl can be prepared by treating a Diels-Alder adduct of acrolein and isoprene with Ph.sub.3 P.dbd.C(CH.sub.3)OCH.sub.3, hydrolyzing the resulting enol ether, treating the resulting ketone derivative with methyl magnesium bromide, and subjecting the resulting alcohol to epoxidation-cyclization to yield a 2-oxabicyclo[3.2.2.]nonan-7-ol, which is treated with WCH.sub.2 X in which X is a halogen atom to yield the desired ether, XVp. Alternatively, 4-methyl-3-cyclohexene-1-acetic acid, as obtained by the method of Kugatova-Shemyakina et al., Chemical Abstracts, 65:10504c (1966) is treated with methyl Grignard followed by epoxidation-cyclization of the resulting alcohol to yield a 2-oxabicyclo[3.2.2]nonan-7-ol.
(XVI) When m is 0, n is 2 or p is 3, the ring system is a 2-oxabicyclo[3.3.1]nonane, another subclass of the invention. For example, a compound of subclass XVI of formula XVIp below ##STR31## in which R.sub.2, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are methyl in formula 1 can be prepared by treating 3-methyl-3-acetoxyclyclohex-1-ene with a malonic ester in the presence of palladium (II), the rsulting cyclohexene diester is hydrolyzed, decarboxylated, and treated with methyl Grignard reagent. The resulting cyclohexenylalkanol is epoxidized and cyclized to yield the 2-oxabicyclo[3.3.1]nonan-9-ol, which is treated with WCH.sub.2 X in which X is halogen to yield the desired ether XVIp. Alternatively, 3-methyl-2-cyclohexen-1-carboxylic acid is converted to 3-methyl-2-cyclohexen-1-acetic acid by methods analogous to those of the literature and described for compounds of formula XIp, the resulting acid is treated with methyl Grignard, and the resulting alcohol is subjected to epoxidation-cyclization to yield 2-oxabicyclo[3.3.1]nonan-9-ol.
Besides their utility as intermediates to the ethers of formula 1, the oxabicycloalkanols and their corresponding a ketones of formulas 1a and 1b below are useful as odor-modifying agents for the manufacture of perfumed products, such as soaps, detergents, household materials and cosmetic preparations. ##STR32## in which R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, X, Y and Z are the same as for the compounds of formula 1.
The ethers of the formula 1 of the invention are useful as antioxidants because they react with ozone, as solvents or dispersing agents for pigments, paints, polymers and syntheric fibers, and plasticizers for vinyl resins.
The compounds of the Invention have been found useful for influencing plant growth and controlling the growth of unwanted plants, being particularly active with respect to grassy weeds and some broad-leafed plants. For example, the compounds can change plant morphology; depress the growth of plants, such as broadleafed weeds; inhibit germination; or totally or selectively kill plants depending on the amount used. As herbicides, they appear to be more effective when applied preemergence or pre-plant incorporated (applied to the soil before the seeds have sprouted) than when applied postemergence (applied to the foliage).
At the dosages that effectively control unwanted plants (weeds, such as yellow nutsedge, grasses generally, and velvetleaf), the Compounds of the Invention have shown selectivity to one or more crops such as cotton, soybeans, peanuts, wheat, rice and the like.
Protection of a locus or area from undesirable plants is effected by applying a Compound of the Invention, ordinarily a composition of one of the aforementioned types, to the soil in which the plant is growing or in which the seeds are present or to plant and foliage. The Compounds of the Invention, of course, are applied in amounts sufficient to exert the desired action.
The amount of the Compounds of the Invention to be used in controlling undesirable vegetation will naturally depend on the condition of the vegetation, the degree of activity desired, the formulation used, the mode of application, the climate, the season of the year, and other variables. Recommendations as to precise amounts are, therefore, not possible. In general, however, application to the locus to be protected of from about 0.05 to 10.0 kilograms per hectare of the area will be satisfactory for practical applications, preferably from about 0.1 to about 5 kilograms per hectare.
Particularly preferred compounds of the invention because of their herbicidal properties are:
For application to the locus to be treated, e.g. herbicidal application, the compounds of the invention preferably are formulated with an inert carrier, or a surface-active material, or both.
By "carrier" is meant a solid or a fluid material, which may be inorganic or organic and of synthetic or natural origin, with which the compound of the invention is mixed or formulated to facilitate its application to the plant, seed, soil or other object to be treated, or its storage, transport or handling.
Suitable solid carriers are natural and synthetic clays and silicates, for example, natural silicas such as diatomaceous earths; magnesium silicates, for example, talcs, magnesium aluminum silicates, for example, attapulgites and vermiculites; aluminum silicates, for example, kaolinites, montmorillonites and micas; calcium carbonates; calcium sulfate; synthetic hydrated silicon oxides and synthetic calcium or aluminum silicates; elements such as, for example, carbon and sulfur; natural and synthetic resins such as, for example, coumarone resins, polyvinyl chloride and styrene polymers and copolymers; solid polychlorophenols; bitumen, waxes such as, for example, beeswax, paraffin wax, and chlorinated mineral waxes; and solid fertilizers, for example, superphosphates.
Examples of suitable fluid carriers are water, alcohols, such as, for example, isopropanol, glycols; ketones such as, for example, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone and cyclohexanone; ethers such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran; aromatic hydrocarbons such as, for example, benzene, toluene and xylene; petroleum fractions such as, for example, kerosene, light mineral oils; chlorinated hydrocarbons such as, for example, carbon tetrachloride, perchloroethylene, trichloroethane, chorobenzene including liquified normally vaporous gaseous compounds. Mixtures of different liquids are often suitable. The surface-active agent may be an emulsifying agent or a wetting agent; it may be nonionic or ionic. Any of the surface-active agents usually applied in formulating herbicides or insecticides may be used. Examples of suitable surface-active agents are the sodium or calcium salts of polyacrylic acids and lignin sulfonic acids; the condensation products of fatty acids or aliphatic amines or amides containing at least 12 carbon atoms in the molecule with ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide; fatty acid esters of glycerol, sorbitan, sucrose or pentaerythritol; condensates of these with ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide; condensation products of fatty alcohols and alkylphenols, for example, p-octylphenol or p-octylcresol, with ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide; sulfates or sulfonates of these condensation products, alkali or alkaline earth metal salts, preferably sodium salts, or sulfuric or sulfonic acid esters containing at least 10 carbon atoms in the molecule, for example, sodium lauryl sulfate, sodium secondary alkyl sulfates, sodium salts of sulfonated castor oil, and sodium alkylaryl sulfonates such as sodium dodecylbenzene sulfonate; and polymers of ethylene oxide and copolymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxides.
The compositions may be formulated as wettable powders, dusts, granules, solutions, emulsifiable concentrates, emulsions, suspension concentrates and aerosols. Wettable powders are usually compounded to contain 25, 50 and 75% by weight of toxicant and usually contain in addition to solid carrier, 3-10% by weight of a dispersing agent, 15% of a surface-active agent and where necessary, 0-10% by weight of stabilizer(s) and/or other additives such as penetrants or stickers. Dusts are usually formulated as a dust concentrate having a similar composition to that of a wettable powder but without a dispersant or surface-active agent, and are diluted in the field with further solid carrier to give a composition usually containing 0.5-10% by weight of toxicant. Granules are usually prepared to have a size between 10 and 100 BS mesh (1.676-0.152 mm), and may be manufactured by agglomeration or impregnation techniques. Generally, granules will contain 0.5-25% by weight toxicant and 0-1% by weight of additives such as stabilizers, slow-release modifiers and binding agents. Emulsifiable concentrates usually contain, in addition to the solvent and, when necessary, cosolvent, 10-50% weight per volume toxicant, 2-20% weight per volume emulsifiers and 0-20% weight per volume of appropriate additives such as stabilizers, penetrants and corrosion inhibitors. Suspension concentrates are compounded so as to obtain a stable, non-sedimenting, flowable product and usually contain 10-75% toxicant, 0.5-75% weight of dispersing agents, 1-5% of surface-active agent, 0.1-10% weight of suspending agents such as defoamers, corrosion inhibitors, stabilizers, penetrants and stickers, and as carrier, water or an organic liquid in which the toxicant is substantially insoluble; certain organic solids or inorganic salts may be dissolved in the carrier to assist in preventing sedimentation or as antifreeze agents for water.
Aqueous dispersions and emulsions, for example, compositions obtained by diluting a wettable powder or a concentrate with water, also are suitable. The said emulsions may be of the water-in-oil or of the oil-in-water type, and may have a thick mayonnaise-like consistency.
The compositions may also contain other ingredients, for example, other compounds possessing pesticidal, especially insecticidal, acaricidal, herbicidal or fungicidal properties.